


Accomplice End

by tittysatan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: "daniel is patient" AU, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Child Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: David is so earnest and trusting, such an easy target. Daniel could play him like a fiddle.





	Accomplice End

**Author's Note:**

> I've only actually seen three episodes of Camp Camp, but Daniel just has too much upsetting potential to resist.

Gosh, Daniel's swell. I know people don't use "swell" like that anymore (Max laughs at me for it often enough, the scamp), but there really isn't any other word to describe him. He's so kind, and cheerful, and enthusiastic, and a great leader to the kids… Just, what a swell guy.

"Mister David?"

Honestly, I have no idea what Max has against him. He's always like this, contrary for the sake of being contrary, but a _cultist?_ Please. He just pays attention to his appearance, that's all.

"Mister David…?"

I think he looks great. And it's amazing how he keeps his clothes so clean! I'll have to ask him what his secret is, that stain on my neckerchief is driving me _nuts_.

"Mister David!"

I realize with a start that Space Kid's been calling my name this whole time. Oh no, I was staring at Daniel again… Nothing wrong with a little friendly admiration, but the campers have to come first. "Sorry, sorry, what was that?"

"I need to use the toilet."

"Go right ahead, kiddo!"

Space Kid waddles off towards the cabins, and my gaze drifts back to where Daniel's demonstrating some kind of sleight-of-hand to Harrison. Boy, he's cool. Gwen is going to be _so_ happy when she gets back and sees how smoothly the camp is running!

Suddenly there's an explosion near the Science Camp, and Max yells something like "Adios, suckers!" before sprinting off towards the bus. Ah, never a dull moment.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much for helping put out the fire!" I say as Daniel and I are settling in for the night. "Mr. Campbell always said we should avoid calling public agencies like the fire department if we can help it. I'm sure it's that he doesn't want to put too much strain on them."

"Why of course, David!" he replies with a smile. "Anything I can do to help." He has such a nice smile. It's so sunny and sparkling and trustworthy…

"I'm so glad you applied to be counselor here," I say, leaning towards him from where I'm sitting on the edge of my bed. "You've only been here a few days, but the campers are already so much more cooperative, and have really great camaraderie! You're absolutely made for the job. Of course, there's still Max, but… He'll come around, just you see! Especially now that you're here."

"That's so sweet of you to say, thank you!" Daniel says, leaning across the gap between beds to put his hand on mine. His skin is really soft… Is that a weird thing to think? It is though, soft and warm, and oh gosh I'm definitely blushing aren't I. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you though. You know that, right?"

"D-do you really think that?" Oh no, now I'm stammering too, I must look like an idiot, he's gonna think I'm an idiot…!

"Of course. I think we make a great team, you and I." He squeezes my hand and my head is spinning and I don't think I could form a sentence. "In all sorts of ways." I'm still trying to process what that's supposed to mean when he smiles cheerfully and asks, "Mind if I come sit next to you?"

I nod, realize that's not right, shake my head, decide this has gotten too confusing, and finally manage to say, "go ahead." Boy, I'm flustered. Why am I so flustered all of a sudden? I've never gotten like this talking to Gwen before. Oh gosh.

Daniel sits right next to me, his side pressing mine, skin to skin. His breath smells really nice. Kind of sweet, maybe a bit fruity… Dinner was some kind of mystery meatloaf, so it's definitely not that. I'm about to ask him if he chews gum, or maybe uses some kind of breath spray, when he reaches up to toy with my hair and I forget how to do words.

"Your eyes are so pretty," he murmurs. "Green, with little flecks of brown, just like the forest."

His are even nicer, clear and blue and bright as the lake on a sunny morning, but speech is just not happening right now.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" he asks.

It takes a good five seconds for that to sink in until suddenly it hits me and I blush harder than I thought was possible. Oh wow, he's flirting with me. He wants to kiss me! He's so cool and nice and handsome and he wants to kiss me. Wow.

He's smiling and his fingers are playing over my lips and I lean in and press my mouth against his and I'm pretty sure this is how you do this? I don't have a lot of practice but I think this is about right. Something like this.

Luckily, Daniel seems to know a bit better, since he takes the lead, parting my lips with is tongue and deepening the kiss. Or maybe unluckily, since now he might think I'm clueless idiot. No, wait, now is not the time to be thinking about this, I'm kissing the boy I have a crush on! Oh gosh, I _do_ have a crush on him. Why did it take me so long to realize I have a crush on him? You know what, forget this, I am going to make out with Daniel and not worry about any of this nonsense. Priorities.

A good while later (my internal clock isn't great when I'm extremely distracted by making out with a hot boy!!!) we're lying face to face on my bed, Daniel's fingers playing in my hair. "This is nice," I sigh, touching my forehead to his. "This is just, so nice."

"It really is," he says, giving me another quick kiss. "We've only known each other a few days, but I already feel so close to you, like I can trust you completely." He leans back just enough for our eyes to meet. "You feel it too, right?"

Oh wow, that might just be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. "Y-yes!" I say, nodding hard.

"I'm so glad to hear that," he says, before his smile takes a nervous edge to it. "Say, if I told you something…personal, something important to me… You'd listen, right? You wouldn't laugh?"

"Of course not! I'd never!"

"Well… Have you ever thought about what happens after you die? Like, the afterlife?"

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I don't think this was it. But if Daniel says it's important… "Not really…"

"I think about it a lot," he says, and his eyes take on this strange faraway shine. "The way I see it, there's a beautiful place waiting for us in the hereafter. But you can't ascend there on your own; you need someone to guide you. The most noble thing a person can do is guide others on their ascension, but not just anyone has the right stuff to fulfill that role. Very few people do, actually. But, well… I think you could."

I'm really not sure what he's talking about with this 'guiding' and 'ascension' and stuff, but I know when I'm being complimented! "Aw, thanks, that sure is sweet of you," I say, and kiss him.

"I thought you said you'd listen seriously," he says, frowning, glancing downward. Oh no, I said something wrong, didn't I? I should have been listening more carefully! Why don't I get this sort of thing!? "This is a very important role for you to fulfill," he continues, glancing back up at me. "It'll be easy, I promise. We can help so many people, together. You want to help people, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then all you have to do is trust me," he says, putting his hand on my face. "…you said you trusted me."

"I do, I mean it!" I say, pulling him in close for a hug. "I promise, okay?"

He looks so relieved when he smiles, I feel kinda awful for making him so upset about something so important. "Thank you, really. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Of course," I say, giving him a squeeze. "We're a team, right?"

"That's right," he replies, knotting his fingers gently in my hair. "We sure are."

 

* * *

 

"Riiiiise and shine, campers!" I call out, throwing open the door to the boys' cabin. "There's a brand new day just waiting for you!"

For a moment there's silence, before Neil yells "It's five AM!" and rolls over to face the wall.

"Well, you know what they say! The early bird gets the worm!"

"It's five AM and it's _raining_ ," Max mutters. "Even _you're_ not usually this psychotic."

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say," I chide. "Now come on everyone! First one to the mess hall gets secoooonds!"

"…you're seriously not going to leave until we get up," Max sighs, sitting up in bed as Space Kid rushes past me and out the door.

"I'm seriously not!" I beam, planting my hands on my hips. Gradually, everyone gets up and shuffles out into the drizzle, Max bringing up the rear, naturally.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you today?" he asks.

"Why, nothing's up with me! I'm just peachy."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, seriously, that's what I mean. You're somehow even more obnoxiously cheerful than usual?"

"Weeeeell…" I tap my fingers together, trying not to blush and failing, "yesterday night, something very good happened, and… Oh forget it, I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I'm just so excited I can't help myself! The truth is, Daniel and I are dating!"

Max stops dead. "…what the fuck is wrong with you."

Well that stings. "Really now, Max, you shouldn't be so bigoted. Love is love, and gender doesn't–"

"Jeez, I'm not talking about the fact that you're gay!" he cuts in. "Everyone knows and no one cares. The weird part is that he's your creepy culty doppelganger!"

"He is _not_ creepy, and he is _not_ a cultist," I say, folding my arms.

"See, even you don't deny he looks _exactly like you._ "

"Well… I'll admit there is a certain resemblance… But he's blonde! And his eyes are blue. A very…very pretty shade of blue."

"You're hopeless," Max sighs, throwing up his arms and walking off. "Screw this, it's your funeral."

Oh, Max. I worry about him sometimes.

 

* * *

 

It's night, and I'm cuddled up with David on the couch in the counselor's cabin, telling him about what happened with Max earlier. "And then he just called me hopeless and walked off! Can you believe that?" I sigh.

"That's just _awful_ ," he says, shaking his head. "And when you were so excited, too…"

"I mean, he's not a bad kid, but… I guess I just worry about him sometimes. Especially the way he talks about you; I don't know where he gets these ideas of his!"

"The way I see it, he just needs a bit of personal guidance," David says, giving me a reassuring smile. "I was planning to have one-on-one talks with all the kids, just to get to know them a bit better, see what makes them tick… Maybe I'd better start with him, huh? I'm sure if I can just pick his brain a little, he'll come right around."

"Why, that's a great idea! I know if anyone can do it, it's you," I say, pulling his arms closer around me. "I feel so much better already."

"Glad to hear it, Davey," he says, and plants a kiss on my head.

What a good listener. I honestly feel a pretty bad about the whole 'ascension' thing yesterday, especially now that I see just how much better than me Daniel is at this sort of thing… I guess I've just gotta step up my game, if I don't want him to look so disappointed again.

"Mind if I play a little music?" he asks.

"Oh, please do!"

He takes out his fiddle and I rest my head on his lap as he tunes up and starts a slow, lilting song, eyes closed and smiling to himself.

Boy, I'm lucky.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Daniel starts taking campers aside to talk, and the camp gets less and less hectic. The kids even start planning a party! It's like a dream come true. This is the first time they've shown this level of initiative and cooperation.

I mean, it _is_ a little odd that everyone's so cheerful and orderly all of a sudden, not to mention completely crazy about Daniel, but I guess that's just the kind of guy he is. The effect he's had on them since he came here is just unbelievable!

"See?" Daniel says, slipping an arm around my waist as we watch Nerris and Dolph paint 'ASCENSION' on a banner. "All you have to do is trust me. Isn't everything running so much more smoothly now?"

And he's right, it definitely is, but… Maybe it's just Max rubbing off on me. He's been acting weirder and weirder; first he refuses to talk to Daniel, and now he's holed up in the cabin with the door jammed from the inside, ranting about 'brainwashing' every time I try to talk him out. Which is…worrying.

"Don't you think everyone's acting a little…off?" I ask hesitantly, trying to slip out of Daniel's arm, but he just tightens it around me.

"Do you think so? I think everyone was acting _off_ before." He's smiling at me like a teacher when I said something stupid in class and everyone else is laughing. "Isn't this so much better? Isn't this what things _should_ be?"

"Well, I guess so…"

"I mean, if you're worried that you were having such a hard time dealing with them before I came here, it's alright! These things take time, and some people just have more of a knack for it." He gives me a kiss on my cheek and grins. "Now then, I'd better see about talking to Max one more time. If he doesn't stop this childish behavior, he'll miss the ascension party tomorrow!"

Daniel lets me go and walks off towards the cabins, whistling. Is…is he right? Maybe I really _am_ just jealous that he's so much better at this… I mean, he shows up and in a week things are running better than ever. I know I shouldn't be, but… What am I supposed to do, if I can't be a Camp Campbell counselor?

At least I have him, though. At least he doesn't mind if I'm not good at this.

I just have to try harder for him.

 

* * *

 

The ascension party is really nice. Banners, snacks, Kool-Aid, the works. I'm surprised the kids did such a good job pulling it together in such a short time!

I pick up a cup of Kool-Aid, only for it to be plucked out of my hand. Daniel shakes his head, smiling, and slots a different cup in its place. Cherry, not grape. "What do you think you're doing, Davey?" he asks, amused. "We've still got so much more work to do."

I'm not sure what he's talking about, but I nod.

Looking out over the campers, something catching my attention. "Wait… Where's Max? Is he still in the cabin?"

"Oh, Max?" Daniel says, sipping his Kool-Aid. "After our little chat, we decided he wasn't a good fit for the camp. He went home yesterday."

"…but I thought the bus didn't go back to town yesterday."

Daniel laughs and ruffles my hair. "What are you talking about? Of course it did! It was a special trip, remember?"

I don't, but if he says so… "Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Good thing you've got me to remind you, huh?" he says. "I love you, Davey. You love me too, right?"

I…do I…?  I guess I do, if he says so… "I love you too," I say, and his smile is so reassuring that I know I said the right thing.

"Well, it's about time," he says, glancing at the clock. "Hey there campers, it's time for a toast!" he calls out, holding his cup high. "It's been real fun getting to know you all these past few days. Happy ascension, everyone!"

"Happy ascension!" everyone echoes, and drains their cups.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is alright?" I ask, following behind Daniel as he strides down the road heading out of Camp. "I mean, we're still employees, and Gwen should be back in a few days, and–"

"Davey," he cuts me off, turning around to face me with a smile. "Our work here is done. We've guided them to ascension. What more reason do we have to stay here?"

"Okay, but–"

"Don't you trust me?" Daniel says, expression suddenly hurt. "Do you honestly think I'd make you do something wrong?"

"I… I mean, no, but…"

"Then just follow me, alright?" He kisses my forehead and smiles. "Just follow me, and everything will be alright."

"Where are we going?" I ask as he takes my hand and continues down the road.

"To a new camp," he replies. "We've got so many more people to save!"


End file.
